


It's My House

by icalldibs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AT - Freeform, BAMF Stiles, Betas, Creeper Peter, Ficlet, Fluff, Full Moon, Good, Halloween, Horror, I'm, M/M, Night, Not, Stalking, alphas - Freeform, description of violence, red eyes, street lamps, tagging, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icalldibs/pseuds/icalldibs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets a ride home from lacrosse practice and his street lamp is flickering on and off. Did I mention it was Halloween Eve? And he is met inside with a pair of red eyes? Plus, it's a full moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's My House

    “Thanks again, Mrs. Martin.” Stiles yells as he shuts her door. He’s been having to mooch rides home from his friends since his dad starting working the night shift and his baby isn’t running. “See you tomorrow at school, Lydia.”

 

    “Stiles! I told you to start calling me Ms. Martin now, remember?” Lydia’s mom yells out. Stiles keeps forgetting that Lydia’s parents got a divorce last weekend and he has problems with name change.

 

    “Yeah. Right. Sorry.” He gives her the most apologetic smile that he could manage before he goes down the walkway to his house. “But thanks anyway!” They drive off leaving him alone. His neighborhood is always quiet after he gets back from lacrosse, and it’s dark enough that the only source of light he can ever use is from the street lamp in Mrs. Scritze’s yard across the street. And that said street lamp is not being very reliable lately.

 

    Stiles hikes his gym bag higher onto his shoulder as he fishes for his house keys in his pocket. He pulls open his screen door and just as he’s inches away from the lock, the street lamp flickers out, leaving him to the cold, dark October night. “Right on schedule.” Stiles mutters to himself. Fumbling with his keys, Stiles turns all of his attention back to the door. He puts the key into the lock just in time for a loud crash to break the silence.

 

    “What the hell was that?” Stiles yells. Turning around, the light strobed to life, illuminating his fallen trash can surrounded by trash. “You have got to be kidding me.” He says as drops his bags and hurries over to the mess beside the curb.

 

    Picking up bits of last weeks chip bags and candy bar wrappers, Stiles mutters a conversation with  himself: _“Hey, Stiles, what did you want to be doing tonight after a grueling three hour practice?”_

 

_“Well, Stiles, all I wanted to do was get the bejebus scared out of me, then go pick up trash under a flickering light in the dead of the night.”_

 

_“Then I guess it’s a good thing it’s Halloween Eve. and a full moon so your crazy werewolf friends aren’t going to come to your rescue because they’re just too busy trying not to kill anyone else, right Stiles?”_

_“Yeah, Stiles, I guess it is and you’re right. Say Stiles.”_

 

_“Yeah, Stiles?”_

 

_“Do you think maybe I can get mugged or murdered before I make it back to the safety of my home?”_

 

 _“Well,-”_ The light flickers out again and the block goes quiet. _“Stiles, I think there is a very good chance for that.”_ The trash can makes it safely back up on the sidewalk, he wipes his hands off on his sweats and heads back to his door.

 

    Arriving at his door took longer than he would’ve wanted. He gropes his it for the lock and keys. “Can this night get any better?” He mumbles, when he came to the conclusion that his keys were no where to be found.

 

    “Well, we can try.” Someone says behind him, creating a soft clash on the ground. Probably his keys.

 

    Stiles whipped around slashing his lacrosse stick through the empty air.

 

    “You missed.” The guy said in his ear.

 

    Again, Stiles tried to get a deadly blow on the creeper, but he instead hit his dad’s potted plant off of the ledge. “Who’s there?”

 

    No answer.

 

    “Okay, so we’re going to play it the crazy-murder-horror-movie way?” Stiles took out his phone to search for his keys on the ground. Finally finding them, he grabs the keys and runs for his door. Unlocking it, he rushes inside and slams the door shut with a loud thud. Stiles locks it back up and rushes to find the 9 mm Pistol he knows his dad keeps somewhere in the kitchen. After grabbing it, Stiles checks to see if it’s loaded then picks up his phone to call his dad. _“Great. This is just perfect timing for this stupid thing to shut off. "Are you freaking kidding me? Why couldn’t I just make sure it’s charged every night like my dad tells me to? Jebus, Stiles! Can you ever listen?”_

 

    A loud crash from up stairs takes Stiles out of his self loathing and back to high alert. He goes for the phone next to the living room couch. Great he thinks, the freaking line is cut. Stiles digs around in the coffee table drawer for a few minutes until he finds his dad’s emergency flashlight and pocket knife. He heads for the stairs and makes sure he skips over every creak in the floorboards and steps he knows is coming.

 

    He knows that if this was some horror movie, he’d be the stupid, white kid that gets killed in the first half hour. Because he’s stupid enough to go looking for the strange guy that stole his keys and is most likely trying to kill him. But this is his house. And his dad has taught him enough self-defense that he could take down three men, that are twice as big as him, at once... and his werewolf best friend has been teaching him a few things as well.

 

    Going past the first door on his right, the bathroom, he hears movement coming from his bedroom. He loads his gun and holds it out in front of him, like his dad taught him to. “Really, you’re going to hide in my bedroom? Come on, dude that’s not even remotely considering my privacy.” He says as points the gun past the door, looking into his room. His window is wide open and it must be how the man got in.

 

    “I wasn’t trying to.” The man says behind him.

 

    Stiles swings his gun around to face the intruder. “Well- aaaaand Of course you’re not here because you have fantastic disappearing skills. Which I should probably learn. Mind teaching me creepy stalker person? Or you strictly into killing me now? Because with my light flickering on and off outside and with me talking to someone I can’t see. Then my home phone lines mysteriously getting cut after my cell phone died. This could easily be the first five minutes of a Supernatural episode. And in that case, Dean and Sam Winchester will have to inspect my murder site. Oh jeez that’d be cool, the Winchester brothers inspecting my murder! I guess my dad would have to sign the right to use my gruesome death in their show. But then that would mean I could be remembered, and I wouldn’t have to worry about people forgetting me. Well. At least not for a while. But seriously-”

    “You literally don’t shut up do you?” Creepy guy says from his bedroom.

 

    “Yeah I don’t, got a problem? And hey buddy, if you haven’t noticed, this is my house and you’re the one with” Stiles says as he turns back to his room,  stopping mid sentence, because the creeper is actually still there. “Red eyes.” he finishes when he finally has the breath to talk again. This man has red eyes and black everything. “Holy sh- what. How is that even possible?”

 

    “You should know that, Stiles.” he supplies as an answer.

   

    “How do you know my name?” The creeper opens his mouth to speak but Stiles buts in. “You know what? Forget it, you probably heard me say that a thousand times outside.”

 

    “Stiles, this shouldn’t be too hard. I think you know exactly what’s going on here. and who I am.” He says.

 

    Then it finally hits him, this guy’s an alpha. Leader of a pack. But which pack and are they around here, waiting on creepy alphas orders to come and kill me? “Who are you?” Stiles commands. Pointing his gun straighter at the man. “Tell me. Now.”

 

    The alpha walks forward and slowly glides Stiles gun out of his way, grabbing it, and putting it on the computer desk to the right of them. “Don’t you remember, Stiles? Just think,” He gets closer to his ear and whispers, “You’re the smart one, aren’t you?”

 

    That phrase, he’s heard it before. Stiles closes his eyes to think and backs into the hallway, pressing his back against the wall. That voice, the hair, the overall creepiness. His eyes shoot open, “Peter.”

 

    “There we go. I knew it couldn’t take you that long.” Peter says coming out into the hallway with him.

 

    “But how? When you came back from the dead, you were Derek’s beta. You weren’t an alpha anymore.” Stiles runs his hands through his hair in disgust, putting in his own conclusion with how he became an alpha again. His heart starts to beat faster than it has all night. “No. Dere-. No. No, please, no.” He’s crying now. “Please don’t tell me you killed your own nephew for red eyes!” He feels like his heart is going to leap out of his chest.

 

    “Oh right, you’re his mate now. Doesn’t that make this the perfect predicament?” Peter says as if he just figured these things out.

 

    Hearing those words makes him want to kill him, just like he killed Derek. “You killed him.” He says wiping his tears away and standing up. He’s fueling on pure hatred and anger and revenge. “You killed the only good think I had going on in my life and now, I’m angry and you are not in a good position to stand.” Stiles takes out the pocket knife with wolfsbane mixed in with the blade and slashed Peter across the cheek, enjoying every second that he hears his blade slicing through skin and Peter’s agonizing screams. He goes in for a second slice, closer to his eyes. “YOU KILLED HIM.” Stiles knees him in his stomach and hears the air escape his lungs. “YOU KILLED YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD FOR POWER.” He slices through skin and nerves and Peter’s arm, sending Peter screaming into the night. “YOU TOOK AWAY MY MATE.” He kicks him in the lower part of his back. “YOU TOOK MY FOREVER.” Stiles slices his knife down Peters back, right along his spine. “YOU TOOK MY HAPPY ENDING.” He flips him over and slams his foot down over his baby makers. Stiles calmly walked back over to his computer desk and grabs his gun and goes back over to the mess on the ground.

 

    Peter looks up, “You know simple guns won’t kill me.” He smiles like he just outsmarted everyone on Earth.

 

    “I know. But wolfsbane bullets might do he trick.” Peter’s smile leaves his face, and returns with terror. Stiles raises the gun at Peter’s head. “You killed my Sourwolf.” Before he pulls the trigger he hears the door downstairs open and several feet trudge up the stairs. Great he thinks Peter already has new pack members to follow his every move. But Stiles tries to continue anyway.

 

    “Stiles, stop!” A man says from down the hallway.

 

    Stiles turns to face whatever dumb person dares to try to stop him right now. Every thought in his mind goes away when he sees the man. Suddenly, he can’t hold the gun anymore and it drops to the ground. His legs feel like jello and he can’t hold himself up. He falls to the ground crying and in an instant the man is right there holding him against his chest, rocking him slowly. “Derek.” Stiles almost pleads.

 

    “Shhh.” He says, his lips resting in his hair.

 

    “He’s an alpha now and I couldn’t feel you, so I assumed-”

   

    “Hey, it’s okay, Stiles. I’m right here, you have nothing to worry about.” Derek lifts his head to face Scott and Isaac. “Get him tied up and off of the floor.” They do as they were told.

 

    “I’m okay.” Stiles says weakly, and Derek helps him up from the floor and he just stares at Derek for a while before he speaks up.

 

    “What?”

 

    “How did you know to come find me?” Stiles supplies.

 

    “I could hear how fast your heart was beating and I smelt your grief.”

 

    “But what about he full moon? How can scott and Isaac be here and where are the others?"

 

    Derek grabbed Stiles’ wrists, “I heard you, and they knew that you were in trouble. Then they used the need to help as an anchor to come help you. And the others are fine, don’t worry about them. Let us worry about you for a change, yeah?”

 

    Stiles wraps his arms around Derek’s neck and kisses him slowly.

 

    “What was that for?” Derek asks as the kiss breaks.

 

    “Just because you’re so awesome, and I’m madly in love with you. And I guess it’s a really good thing you’re still alive because I think I could’ve killed your uncle.”

 

    “Yes, you could have. Now, please someone tell me why I’m tied up when I’m the one who is going to need medical attention? Then explain why Stiles is one who put me here but he gets to be all smoochy and cared for?” Peter yells from Stiles’ desk chair.

 

    “Because he’s not the one that stalked my mate, convinced him that I was dead, cut his phone lines and terrorized him all night. Plus you dumped out his trash and made him pick it up in the dark.” Derek pointed out.

 

    Peter attempted to wave his hand, “Those are just details. Are you forgetting that he almost put a wolfsbane bullet through my head?”

 

    “Hey, this is his house.” Derek stated, then grabbed Stiles’ hand and walked into his bedroom.

 

    “I do have a question for Peter, if I may ask.” Scott said.

 

    “By all means.” Derek said, giving him permission.

 

    “How did you become an alpha again?”

 

    Everyone is waiting for Peter to speak. When he finally does, it’s not what they are expecting. “Well a long time ago, after I finally got Lydia to get me out of that god-forsaken hole under the charred remains of my home, I fell upon a pack of werewolves who were alpha-less. A pack of betas and omegas if you will. Anyway, they needed an alpha, and I needed betas. We came to the agreement that if I could get these blue eyes to glow red, I could rule them and be their alpha. So I set off on a great journey to find a coven of witches that have the power of the moon and their ancestors in the great city of New Orleans. Little did I know that there was a feud between the witches and the vampires. And in this great city, werewolves are banned from entering, but there are rumors that there is a pregnant werewolf, carrying the child of an original vampire named Klaus-”

 

    “Nope. Not buying it.” Stiles says interrupting.

 

    “Well how do you know I’m not telling the truth?” asks Peter.

 

    “Because that is the plot in the new spin off of the Vampire Diaries, The Originals.” The room goes quiet and Stiles looks up to face his friends. “What? I don’t have to explain myself to you guys. You have your thing, I have mine.” He turns attention back to Peter, “Now continue. and tell the truth this time or I will kill you.”

 

    Peter takes in a huff of breath,”These are just contacts.” he blurts out. The room explodes with laughter and Derek nods to Scott to untie him from the chair. “Oh, you guys are laughing now but you won’t be laughing when I do become the alpa again and take over everyone of you.”

 

    “wait.” Isaac starts, “that still doesn’t explain why he was stalking Stiles.”

 

    “That’s true.” Derek motions to Peter, “Care to explain?”

 

    “I heard he still has my knife that I lent him a while back and I wanted it back, okay?”

 

    “Dude, you never gave me a knife.” Stiles said, putting his arm around Derek’s lower back and sticking his hand into his jeans pocket.

 

    “Oh, right that was Allison.” Peter said, remembering. “Well, my mistake, I guess I’ll be off now.”

 

    “Good luck trying to get a knife back from an Argent, Peter.” Scott yelled out after he jumped through the window.

 

    Derek leaned down and whispered into Stiles’ ear, “You have his knife, don’t you?”

 

    Stiles kissed him, and then replied, “I totally have his knife. He pulls Derek in for more kissing and he can hear Scott make a disgusted noise behind them. But then Isaac hits him on the arm and tells him to be quiet. Although Stiles doesn't care because after all, it is his house.

            Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I finally finished a fanfic! A round of aplause please?
> 
> *no one claps*
> 
> Okay, anyway, I hope you liked it and if you didn't or just want to chat, I'm on tumblr (from-planet-gallifrey) I reblog a variety of things so. Stop on by if you'd like to!


End file.
